Grounded
by erinkhmunk
Summary: While Stormchaser enjoys the freedom that comes with flying, she realizes that there is nothing more important to her than her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Grounded

STARRING: Stormchaser, Violet Rose

SUMMARY: While Stormchaser enjoys the freedom that comes with flying, she has to choose between being free, and staying with the one pony she truly cares about in her time of need, and in that time, she realizes that there is nothing more important to her than her best friend. After the pony she cares for more than anything in the world runs into her, literally, she finds out that she really is the pony she cares about the most, even more than herself.

ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP/SAD/SLICE OF LIFE(adventure)

Rated PG 13/14A *TEEN* for adult themes, sensuality, strong language and violence/gore

...

Chapter 1: High Impact

...

As Stormchaser flew through the clear blue sky, she felt free. There was no other feeling in the world that felt better to her… except… she stopped herself. They were just "friends"… right? She continued flying and busted through some puffy white clouds, and did some tricks. She was coming up to a particularly large cloud and sped up, eyes set on busting through it. Poof. She was in. Gaining momentum inside the cloud, she wanted to exit it with pizazz. As she flew through the ginormous cloud, she did not notice, nor could she have, seen the lavender coated Pegasus that was also in the same cloud; about to run into her. Storm didn't notice this though, as she was only focusing on speed, but so was the other Pegasus. CRASH! The lavender coated Pegasus slammed into Stormchaser right as they both exited the big cloud, hitting her right in the side, sending her spinning out of control. Finally gaining control of herself, Storm shook her head, a little dizzy from the spin out, and then, she saw her. Violet Rose.

The purple pony had been knocked unconscious from the impact and was now plummeting to the ground with increasing speed. "No!", yelled Stormchaser, as she went into a full nose dive to save her. Her. Her best friend. Violet Rose. Her best pony pal was about to get smashed to pieces. Not on Storm's watch. She was NOT going to let that happen. She flew after her friend, increasing her speed every millisecond, but so was Violet. Determined to save her life, she ignored her watery eyes as she was flying so fast. So fast. So fast, she was beginning to break the sound barrier. Storm did not notice this though, as she was too focused on her falling friend. Getting closer to Violet, Storm continued to go faster. Reaching her maximum velocity seconds earlier, though she was still gaining speed. This was it. The ground was in view, getting closer and closer to the two plummeting ponies. Storm ignored the earth below her, only focusing on her friend. If Violet was going to die, so was Storm. BOOM! Just as Storm thought she couldn't go any faster: she did. Also creating the world's first: Sonic GreyBoom! She grabbed Violet and immediately pulled up, mere seconds before hitting the ground, leaving a greyscale rainbow trail in her wake.

Not even acknowledging the fact that she had just done what no other Pegasus in history had done, except Rainbow Dash, flew to a nearby low-lying cloud. 'Perfect', she thought, as she carried her injured friend to it. She lay her friend down on the soft cloud, carefully, as not to injure her even more. Violet was in pretty bad shape. One of her wings was clearly broken from the crash; all crooked and almost bent 90 degrees. Stormchaser lay beside her and rested her head on Violet. "Oh, Violet", she said as she watched her friend lay there. Storm shot up and looked down at Violet. 'What am I doing here?' she thought, as she looked at her best friend in the terrible condition she was currently in. "Don't worry, Vi." She said to Violet, not caring if she couldn't hear her. "It's gonna be okay!" She started pushing the cloud her Pegasus friend was laying on down to Ponyville General, where she knew… where she hoped, they would be able to help.

As Stormchaser arrived with Violet Rose at the hospital, a nurse; a white coated Earth pony with blue eyes, and a pink mane and tail rushed out to them. She must have seen the horrid shape Violet was in, since they hardly ever run anypony out of the hospital. Except for emergencies like this. 'Emergencies…' Storm thought to herself with a concerned look on her face as she watched nurse Redheart run back in to get equipment. She worriedly looked down at Violet. Her heart sank. Just as nurse Redheart came running back out to them with a stretcher, she noticed her friend had stopped breathing.

...

My first ever pony-related fan fiction I have ever written! And this is only the first chapter! Please comment what you think! Featuring my OC, Storm, and my friend's OC, Violet.

~Stormchaser~ (Me)

~Violet Rose~ (C.A.E.K.)


	2. Chapter 2

Grounded

Chapter 2: In the Hospital

. . .

Nurse Redheart quickly moved Violet onto the stretcher and immediately started artificial breathing on her as she was whisked away into the hospital. Storm followed the white Earth pony inside, across the main entrance of the building. In a matter of seconds, which felt like hours to Storm, the nurse wheeled Violet into the operating room for emergency surgery, right after she took X-Rays of Violet's broken wing. Storm was not allowed in the operating room, so she waited impatiently right outside the door where the procedure was being performed to remove sharp, broken bone fragments from her damaged wing. Finally, the OR's door swung open and doctor Hooves came walking out, some blood splattered on his coat. Storm saw this and ran up to him and showered him in questions. "How's Violet? Is she okay? How's her wing? Did you fix it? Will she be able to fly again? Why are you all covered in blood? What happened in there? Can I see Violet now? Is there—Doctor Hooves raised a hoof to silence her. "She is in pretty rough shape right now, but she should be fine. She just needs to rest for a while.", he said, walking past Storm to his office. Storm watched him leave. He suddenly stopped and turned around to face Storm. "And yes" he answered one of her previous questions. "You can see Violet Rose now. She has been placed in the ICU.", he said, turning again as he continued to his office.

Storm almost didn't hear the last part of his sentence, as she was so eager to see her friend, and wasted no time. She started trotting to the Intensive Care Unit, careful not to run too fast around the staff. But she couldn't have cared less if they saw her running, as she only cared about getting to her friend's side. It seemed to take an eternity, but there it was. The ICU. Stormchaser burst through the doors of the ICU and frantically looked around for her friend, ignoring the other ponies who were staring at her in her blind state. She finally found Violet and was running so fast now she almost slammed into the bed she was resting on. She screeched to a halt, inches before hitting the bed. She stood over Violet Rose for a minute, watching her sleep. Her right wing had been mutilated from the crash, but looked a bit better now, and was wrapped in bandages. Storm dropped to her knees and rested her head on the bed, watching her friend for maybe an hour, never taking her eyes off Vi's face, before she finally started to stir. Storm watched hopefully as Violet's eyes started to flutter, a little blinded by the lights in the room. At last, she opened her eyes. Storm's heart lifted.

"Wh… where am I?" Violet asked, pain shooting through her wing, she sounded very confused, her voice a little hoarse and weak-sounding. "You're in the hospital.", answered Storm quietly. Violet noticed Storm at the foot of her bed, then noticed her broken wing all wrapped up. "Wha… what happened to my wing?", Violet asked, clearly still shaken from the accident. "Vi...", Storm started to answer her friend with a pained look on her face, as she looked at Vi, then her broken wing, then at Violet again. She closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame, and continued to answer her question. "You… you broke your wing… in... in the crash… I'm… I'm so sorry, Vi." Violet looked at Storm with a puzzled look. "I… if I hadn't have been in that cloud today, you wouldn't be here… like this…" Continued Storm, clearly shaming herself for what she thought she had done to her best friend. Silence went between the two for several seconds before Violet finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "Storm… it wasn't your fault. I was the one who crashed into you! If anything, I should be the one ap—" She stopped as she noticed some scratches and bruises where she had crashed into Stormchaser. "Did… did I do that?", she asked, pointing to the minor injuries Storm had sustained from earlier that day. Storm looked down and saw what she was referring to. "Huh? Oh, you mean these little scratches" She looked down at Vi, wondering why she would ask a question like that about her MINOR injuries when Violet was the one in the hospital with MAJOR injuries.

"These? These are nothing! Need not worry about me! I should be the one worrying about YOU! Which I am, don't get me wrong… but, uh…" Storm trailed off for a moment. "But what?" Asked Vi, looking up at Storm. "But…" She grabbed Vi's hooves with hers and lay her head next to Violet's and as she looked right into her eyes with a saddened look, and said "But I'd much rather it had been me, than you." She then closed her eyes, still holding Violet Rose's hooves, a little tighter now. As Violet lay there next to Storm, she felt touched, embracing the moment before speaking. "Storm, I know you are blaming yourself for what happened…" She trailed off, looking for the right words. "But it's not your fault. So stop saying it is. Stop thinking it is! 'Cause it's not!" She said, raising her voice a little to try to get a point through to her worried friend. Storm still lay there with her eyes closed, squeezing Violet's hooves before letting go of them. "Violet...", Storm started but Violet cut her off. "Storm, please! I don't want to argue about something that has already happened! The past is in the past, and you can't change the past! Now, since what's done is done, let's just focus on the now, and getting me OUT of the hospital, okay? For the first time Storm had been with Violet in the hospital, she smiled. "You're right, Vi." She said, opening her eyes. "We need to focus on getting you better so you can get out of here." Said Storm. Violet smiled. "Now, where is the doctor?", Violet asked, looking around.

Stormchaser, hesitant to leave her friend's side, went looking for the doctor after Violet's persuasion. Violet wanted to know when she was allowed to leave. Storm didn't need to go very far to find the doctor: Doctor Hooves. He was attending to another patient's needs after he read their health chart, because the hospital was full that day and all the nurses were busy. Storm walked up to him and asked for him to come over to Violet's bed. "Hey uh, doctor? Could you come over here for a minute?" Storm asked doctor Hooves, pointing at Violet, who waved meekly at the doctor when he looked over at her. "Yes, sure, Storm. What is it? Asked doctor Hooves. As Stormchaser and the doctor arrived at Violet's bedside, Violet answered his question for Storm. "Yes, doctor. I'd like to know when I'm getting the hay outta here?" The doctor smirked at her tone as he answered "Well, looking at your health chart, it says you are in stable condition… much better than you were doing earlier today…" Violet looked over at Storm, who was looking at the doctor, knowing that she had certainly helped her feel better. She smiled. 'Hm, Stormchaser…', she thought as the doctor continued. "So, I can safely say that you will be able to get out of the hospital later tonight." Storm and Violet both looked at each other as he said this. "But I advise you to keep it easy… stay off your wing, and avoid flying for at least a month." Violet looked at her damaged wing and shut her eyes tight, fearing the worst as she said "Doc… my wing… will... will it ever heal completely? Will I… will I ever be able to fly again?" Violet asked, worry in her voice. Storm looked down at Violet lying before her, looking as worried as her. They both waited in suspense as the doctor finally spoke "I honestly don't know, Violet. Your wing had a lot of broken pieces removed during surgery. It may grow back, but I don't know for sure. Only time will tell." At this, Violet started to cry. Stormchaser comforted her, though she continued to cry. The thought of never being able to fly again made her horribly saddened and scared, as well as Stormchaser.

/ / /

Later that night, Violet got checked out of the hospital. They both walked back to Stormchaser's place in silence. The two never said a word the whole time they walked.

...

...

...

I don't think this chapter is as good as the first one, but oh well. There will be many more chapters in the future. Please Review!


End file.
